Lux? Who do you love?
by The Pootamis
Summary: The moment he heard the question he knew he was in trouble. He just didn't know how much trouble he was in. Just didn't know what the minds of four beautiful women had in store for him. If he had maybe he would have thought out his answer more clearly.


" Answer me, Lux! Who do you love?!"

He thought he could deal with anything. Deal with whatever the world would throw his way. From the odd jobs here and there that would be given to him by his sister in order to bring in income to even go out to the battlefield all alone to face off against what many would call undefeatable armies with the odds stacked against him. But he would be proven to be wrong on all counts. So very wrong. Perhaps it is because the end of a sword that he is facing down right now? Perhaps it is because of all the eyes that are suddenly on him. Perhaps it is because one way or another, he knew one very important thing would happen. No matter what he chooses for an answer. No matter who he says he loves from the selection of lovely ladies around him in the end he would be in trouble. In the end he would cause heart ache for a few of them. In the end one of them would always be looked at by the others with nothing but jealousy. Maybe even with hate but he couldn't be too sure. Every single one of the girls have started to bond together in everlasting friendships. That has to count for something right? His recommended option was already being taken away. Surely none of these ladies would allow him to flee at this very given moment leaving him only one option. He had to choose right here and now and just hope for the best. But who to choose.

First there is the fiery blonde holding him at steel point. The passionate and tsunade Lisesharte Atismata. The queen of a new country. His queen now for as he is her knight. She may even call him something in the lines of her knight in shining armor in private when she thinks nobody is within ear shot. It would really surprise him. A young woman that is so kind and passionate about everything. A young woman that he can see has this drive to make sure nothing but the best is in store for her country going forward. Just one of the little things that he likes about her. Though he also had to admit. She looks really cute dressed up as a maid.

Then there is Celistia Ralgris. Another fiery blonde. A young woman that is truly unmatched in the arts of combat. A young woman that at first glance he thought was a little stuck up. Thought she truly lived up to her reputation as a man hater. And yet once he had gone undercover as a woman(god he hopes he never has to do that again!) he had found out it was merely a cover. She didn't hate men. No she loves men. Adores them even. A little strange for his taste but he wouldn't let that define her. Wouldn't judge her for her personality. A personality that the more he learns about her the more he is intrigued with what he sees and hears.

And speaking of mysterious the next one many would think is in the lead. The beautiful and stunning Krulcifer Einfolk. A young woman that is so mysterious. Could give you the cold shoulder one minute and the next be happily clinging to your arm with a wide smile across her face. A young woman that at first was merely using him in order to achieve her own goals. Some could say she is still using him by how he is still considered her fiance. A life that he wouldn't mind having even if he didn't get a choice in the matter. And yet despite some of her faults with each passing day. The more time he spends with her the more he likes. And her lips. The way her lips taste. If someone were to ask him what they tasted like he would tell them that they taste like heaven.

Last but not least there is Philuffy Aingram. A childhood friend that only recently he had been reunited with. A childhood friend that had been his first kiss. A childhood friend that had saved him once before. A friend that he had gone to great lengths to save when many others might not have gone the distance he had. Some would consider it love. For him though? For him maybe it was? He couldn't be too sure. What he did know was the thought of losing her was a very painful one.

Four women that just stare at him awaiting his answer. Four women that he can feel burning a hole into him as sweat drips down from his forehead. Four women that would string him up and leave him dangling over the railing until he finally came up with an answer. And they could do it too. Would he be able to stand a chance against one of them in a fight. Yep absolutely. He was more than confident but against all four of them. Against all four of these ladies that would chase him to the ends of the Earth? Not a fat chance. He would have to bite the bullet on this one. He would have to come up with something before they start to get impatient or worse. Before Yoruka decides to get in on the action deciding to give the girls a couple of ideas of how to get the answer out of him and by the look on her face right now he knew that is just what she is thinking too.

Gulping his throat slowly looking up away from the sharp end of the blade being pointed towards him to look directly into Lisesharte's eyes seeing the fire still burning within them while they occasionally glance towards the others with a hint of challenge within them gulping his throat as he looks away from her eyes to look at all of the others finding the same exact look in each of their eyes while they just smile at him sweetly thinking in their minds that he is going to choose them reaching up slowly to scratch the back of his neck letting out a nervous chuckle Lux turns his head back forward.

" Well…."

* * *

This was definitely not what he had in mind. Not at all. How he ended up in this situation he had no clue. All he knew was somehow and some way he ended up like this. Ended back up inside of his room. Ended back up laying on the ground looking up towards the ceiling. Only this time he wasn't alone. Only this time he was with another person laying right by his side using his shoulder as a pillow. Along with another that uses his right arm as her own personal teddy bear. And another and another until there is no room possibly left in his cramped room. Until he is surrounded by beauty one after another sleeping right next to him as he tries to catch his breath. As he tries to ponder about the events of how this even happened.

He remembered stuttering a lot when he was about to give his answer looking at one of the girls before another would clear their throat causing his attention to shift. An amusing scene to any in the area that was watching what was going down. What happened next was all a haze. He remembered being told or rather ordered to stay put by the ladies before they walked a short distance away to huddle up and talk things over. What had been discussed he didn't have a clue. At first it didn't seem any good would come from it by the way their whispers got heated for a short time during their private discussion. But whatever was decided upon had caused him to freeze in shock when each and every single one of them including Yoruka had turned to look his way with identical smiles. What those smiles would mean at the time he didn't have a clue until he was led away from the celebration before the unthinkable had occurred. Before his mind went completely blank when each and every single one of them started to strip inside of his bedroom. And now hours later he still couldn't believe what had happened. He still couldn't believe they all agreed to this. And what was worse of it he still didn't have a single clue what they are up too. The only clue that he had been given was from now on he was to refer to them as his queens. Whatever that means.

* * *

He now knew what it means. He now knows what they meant when they said he was to refer to them all as his queens. And the evidence is all over his face as he stares up towards each and every single one of them seeing identical smiles across each of their faces.

" Then it is decided. Lux will just have to marry each of us."

" Is that even possible?"

Waiving off the other blonde in the room shrugging her shoulders, keeping her attention on Lux that just seems to be flabbergasted by the whole thing letting out a silent giggle Lisesharte glances over towards Krulcifer.

" I'll pass a new law or something. In the meantime in fairness of the order that Lux will marry us in, I do believe it would only be proper if he were to marry me first ..."

Instantly feeling the air in the room getting colder snapping out of his gaze as he sees Krulcifer giving Lisesharte a death glare gulping his throat slowly Lux pushes himself as far away from the two ladies as possible.

" And I do believe that right belongs to me. He is my fiance after all…."

" But he saw me first!"

Letting out a snort crossing her arms over her chest looking her up and down a smirk comes across Krulcifer's face.

" Saw what? There's not much to look at is there."

Seeing the tale tale signs of an impending explosion coming from the shorter blonde gulping his throat the moment he hears them starting to go back and forth yelling feeling a pair of arms hugging his neck from behind before he has a chance to react Lux's eyes widen when he feels someone's hot breath tickling his ear as a delicate fingers trickles up his cheek to wipe a beat of sweat that had been dropping.

" It will affect your health if it stays like that, Master. I do believe a good bath is in order. Or perhaps you prefer some breakfast? I can help you with that ..."

Without having a chance to react suddenly Lux's eyes go wide as saucers and his face blushes red as a tomato when he feels Yoruka grabbing his hand and placing it down on her bare chest.

" Yoruka!?"

A shout that draws the attention of every single female in the room. Looks that are so identical it makes him want to crawl underneath a rock and stay there but then it happens. Then before he knows it he is tackled to the ground by every single female standing while a shouting match takes place with each tucking and pull on a body part in an effort to bring him closer to them. A scene that he knew he was going to have to get used to at some point. He just never thought any of this was a reality!

**Author's Notes: I know, I know. I know what you're thinking. Really? You ended up having Lux with each of the girls. In this story yes. The reason being is this. The anime even though each of us have our own ships(I'm personally a Lux/Krulcifer** **pairing guy myself) it was really a harem anime. With it ending with only one season you can have your imagination go wild with it. I always assumed that if it ever is renewed for another season that Lux would end up with all of the girls with ****Lisesharte and** **Krulcifer being the main girls. Personally i would rather see him end up with ****Krulcifer or ****Lisesharte if need be but you never know until it is renewed.**

**Pootamis**


End file.
